Abbey Bominable
|Bild=Datei:Abbey_Bominable.jpg |Alter=16 |Killer Style=Pelz. Ist praktisch und man damit kann angeben ein bisschen. Ich trage einen speziellen Eiskristall, der senkt meine Körpertemperatur auf die, die ich auch habe in meiner Heimat. |Mordsmäßige Macke=Mir fehlt es an Taktgefühl. Oben auf dem Berg, wo die Luft ist dünn, das Sprechen eine Verschwendung von Sauerstoff ist. Also sind immer sehr direkt wir. Oft bringe ich dann so sehr auf den Punkt Sachen, dass ich verletze dabei die Gefühle anderer. Ich möchte nicht machen andere todtraurig, aber manchmal tue ich das. Ich bin ein wenig unterkühlt, wenn es geht um Gefühle. |Haustier= Shiver ist mein flauschiges Mammutbaby. Ihre Gefühle kann man nicht beeinflussen so leicht. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung=Snowboard fahren Mordsspaß macht. |Absolutes No-go=Was man alles machen muss um zu daten jemanden... Ich kann das Einfangen von Jungs durch flirten einfach nicht...das erscheint mir wirklich nicht ehrenhaft. |Lieblingsfach=Mathe. Zahlen sind der Berg unter dem Schnee. |Ätzendes Schulfach= Theater |Lieblingsfarbe=Eisblau |Lieblingsessen=Yak-Käse und Pfannkuchen |ABMF=Lagoona Blue und Frankie Stein}} Sie ist die Tochter des Yeti. Über Abby Bominable Persönlichkeit Abbey ist als die harte Ghoul in der Monster High bekannt. Sie ist hart, selbstbewusst und oft eigensinnig. Einige Leute glauben, sie hat eine eisige Persönlichkeit, aber wenn man sich warm zu ihr, sie ist Spaß zu hängen mit. Ihre Kälte kann teilweise aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Englisch ihre zweite Sprache ist, und sie hat Mühe, zu sagen, wenn die Leute scherzen werden, und wenn sie nicht Frankie Stein ' Schule Out ' Tagebuch Abbey, aber ziemlich hart, kann sehr easy-going, sobald Sie Ihre Präsenz bekannt zu machen. Ihre Verweise auf ihre alte Kultur sind sehr präsent in ihrer Rede, und sind ein Hit oder in unangenehme Situationen zu verpassen. Aussehen Abbey hat hellblaue Haut und weiße Haare mit ungleichmäßigen pinken und blauen Strähnen. Außerdem hat sie zwei kleine Hauer die von ihrem Unterkiefer hervorstehen. Abbey ist grösser als die meisten Charaktere und hat Hände mit langen Klauen. Höhe her ist Abbey größer als die meisten der Hauptdarsteller, auch in Puppen-Form. Sie trägt immer einen Eiskristall Kette zu ihrem direkten Umfeld bei einer geeigneten Temperatur halten für ihre Abbey Bominable Facebook-Profil In den Monster High Büchern Es ist möglich, dass Abbey das "Mädchen mit dem frostigen Ausdruck" in der Sitzung am Frankie Haus in erwähnt wird Fledermäuse im Bauch. Abbey eine Petition unterzeichnet, in'' Happy Birthday unterm Vollmond'' Mrs. Jekyll Job wieder zu bekommen. Beziehungen Familie Abbey ist die Tochter des Yeti, der auch als "The Abominable Snowman" wissen, obwohl wir noch nicht wissen, welche von ihren Eltern (Mutter oder Vater), die sein könnte, obwohl es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass beide Eltern Yetis sind. Laut "Fright On!", Hat sie einen Großonkel benannt Frostovitch, die aus schwache Knochen leidet. Freunde Laut Abbey Steckbrief Sind Lagoona Blue und Frankie Stein your aller Besten Freunde. Das Liegt wahrscheinlich Daran, dass. SIE am freundlichsten und am hilfsbereitesten Were ALS Abbey neu an der Monster High wahr. Abbeys "School's Out"-Tagebuch besagt, dass Schulleiterin Bloodgood ein guter Freund der Familie ist, und dass es ihre Idee für Abbey zu besuchen Monster High. Abbey bleibt bei ihr während der Schulferien Woche, so dass sie nicht haben, um ständig Trek zurück und den Berg hinunter. Sie scheint auch mit Howleen befreundet zu sein, weil sie in ihr Tagebuch, sie ihr verteidigt, wenn sie von Manny Taur gemobbt wurde. Haustier Abbeys Haustier heißt Bibber (Shiver) und ist ein weibliches Baby-Wollmammut. Romantik Abbey ist derzeit Single. Es scheint aber so, dass Heath Burns versucht mit ihr zusammen zu sein, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. So wie Abbey behauptet ist er ein harter Brocken. Abbeys "School's Out"-Tagebuch besagt, dass Headless Schulleiterin Bloodgood ein guter Freund der Familie ist, und dass es ihre Idee für Abbey zu besuchen Monster High. Abbey bleibt bei ihr während der Schulferien Woche, so dass sie nicht haben, um ständig Trek zurück und den Berg hinunter. Sie scheint auch frends mit Howleen sein, weil sie in ihr Tagebuch, sie ihr verteidigt, wenn Manny Taur wurde Mobbing ihr. Meta Timeline * 2. November 2010: Mattel fordert die Marke für Abbey Bominable. * 13. April 2011: Ein Foto von Clawd und Draculaura 2-pack box gefunden wird online, geben einen ersten Blick auf Abbey Bominable erste Puppe. * 14. Mai 2011: Abbey Bominable die erste Puppe wird über der '' Monster High'' Facebook-Account ein. Die Puppe ist bekannt, dass im August. * Anfang Juni 2011: Abbey Bominable die plushie freigesetzt wird. * 9. Juni 2011: Abbey Bominable die Profil basiert auf veröffentlichten die '' Monster High'' Website. * 9. Juni 2011: Abbey Bominable Profil Technik offenbart. * Juni 2011: Abbey Bominable macht ihr Tagebuch Debüt in Frankie ' Schule heraus ' Tagebuch und Lagoona die' Schule out 'Tagebuch. * Juli 2011: Abbey Bominable erste Puppe ist vorzeitig von einem Monat als Teil des ' School' s Out "-Serie veröffentlicht. * 25. August 2011: Abbey macht ihre ersten Webisode Auftritt in "Back-to-Ghoul". * 20. September 2011: Abbey Bominable macht sie Buch Debüt in'' Wo gibt es einen Wolf, ist auch ein Weg. * '''12. Februar 2012:' Abbey Bominable macht ihr 3D-animierten Debüt in "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?". "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten * Abbey trägt einen Eiskristall um ihren Hals zu halten ihr Umgebungstemperaturen kalt. Dies kann die Quelle der Schnee fällt um Abbey in den Webisodes sein. * Ihr Name ist ein Wortspiel auf Abominable wie in 'abscheulichen Schneemann. " * Auf ihrer Puppe, sind ihre Ohrringe aus ihrem Kunstwerk eingeschaltet. * Abbey Puppe ist etwas größer als der normale weibliche Puppe Form und ihre Hände sind größer als die anderen Frauen auch. * Wenn Abbey Schreie, Tränen und frieren abbiegen Eiszapfen, wegen ihrer Kräfte. * Abbey'' Schule heraus'' Stiefel sind nach miltary Stil Stiefel namens "Mickey Mouse" Stiefel gestylt. * Abbey ist allergisch gegen Monster Thistle in der Webisode "Uncommon Kalten" dargestellt. Abbey Bominable Galerie Todschick Abbey.jpg|'Todschick' Abbey Bominable Todmüde Abbey Serie 2.jpg|'Todmüde' Abbey Bominable (2. Serie) Schatzsuche Abbey.jpg|'Schatzsuche' Abbey Bominable Roller Maze Ghoulia und Abbey.jpg|'Rollschuh-Clique' Ghoulia Yelps und Abbey Bominable Ghouls Rule Abbey Bominable.jpg|'Ghouls Rule' Abbey Bominable Fashion Packs Zubehör Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Yeti Kategorie:Puppen-Charakter